


Sick

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, I don't really know what to tag, M/M, Rin's a cutie, Rin's sick, Vomit, bed-wetting I guess? Lol, lol, sick, sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets a bad stomach flu, but Haru is there to care for him and make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Haru woke up 1st for the first time in a while. Rin was still sound asleep on the bunk underneath Haru. Haru instantly knew something was wrong for several reasons, 1. It was a Tuesday and past 8:00 AM and Rin was still asleep, 2. Rin hadn't gone on his morning jog, and 3. It was a Tuesday, past 8:00 and Rin was still asleep! Haru quietly climbed down and knelt beside his boyfriend's bed gently pushing his red hair out of his face. Rin sighed without opening his eyes. Haru noted that he was pale, very pale, and sweating. Sweating a lot, Haru gently placed a hand on the boy's forehead and quietly cursed poor Rin was burning up. Haru kissed his boyfriend's cheek resulting in a slight mumble, Rin was really tired. 

"Well, I guess we're not going to swim practice today," Haru stated, sliding his phone out of his pocket and dialing Makoto's number. He answered on the third ring, and Haru explained everything. Makoto said he understood and wished Rin to get well soon before hanging up with a dull click. 

"Rin? How you feelin'?" Haru asked, though he already knew the answer. Rin just grunted and curled tighter under the blankets. Haru chuckled and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, when he got back Rin was sitting up in bed a look of not really panic but something close to fear on his face. Haru wasn't sure what was the matter but he soon figured out what it was when Rin suddenly turned his head and vomited all over the floor. Rin lifted his head and Haru saw tears forming in his beautiful eyes, Haru rushed over ignoring the puddle for now. Rin had always hated getting sick, he always got really upset apparently now was no exception. Haru hugged Rin against him chest and began to rub his back. 

"I gotta get up sweetheart," Haru said after a few minutes, Rin just grunted. Haru smiled just slightly. "Just let me get this cleaned up, and then I'll be right back okay?" Haru said, Rin said nothing but let go and flopped dramatically onto the bed. Just as Haru promised it only took a second and Haru was soon back in bed with Rin. They napped for a large portion of the day, with Rin running to the bathroom quite frequently. It was around 12:30 when Haru realized that Rin had been in the bathroom for a long time, almost 20 minutes. Normally it was 5, maybe 10 minutes. Haru decided to check on him, so he stood up and walked down the hall to their small bathroom. He heard retching noises from the door and felt a pang of pity for Rin. 

"Rin?" Haru called. "I'm gonna come in okay?" Haru called slowly opening the door. He was instantly assulted by the smell, but he ignored it. The tiles felt cool on his feet so he could only imagine what it was like for Rin who was in only his boxers. Rin looked absolutely pitiful, he was pale and sweating a lot and he was crying, the tears falling down his face and landing in the toilet bowl, Haru could see the muscles in his stomach contracting as he retched over and over again into the toilet. Rin turned his head, or tried to but he couldn't turn it to far as he was still getting sick. Haru felt another pang of pity when he looked down, Rin was sitting on his knees, his arms white-knuckling the sides of the toilet. Haru sighed in sympathy when he saw the growing wet spot on the front of his boyfriend's boxers, a large puddle forming in-between his legs. Haru walked over and sat on the edge of the tub and began to rub Rin's back shushing him while he finished up. Rin finished getting sick but didn't move, soon the only noise was the splatter of liquid as Rin's bladder un-intentionly emptied itself all over Rin and the bathroom floor. Rin's face was bright red as he stared at the floor, tears falling silently. 

"Shhhhh, it's okay sweetheart, It was just an accident. You're sick it's okay, it's okay," Haru repeated. Rin stood up shakily, Haru stood with him and grabbed his arm steadying him. "Stay here, i'll go get you a clean pair of boxers," Haru said, Rin nodded slowly and turned to turn the shower on. Haru came back with a mop and a clean pair of boxers. Rin blushed. "It's okay Rin," Haru promised, Rin didn't say anything as he stepped into the shower. He didn't take a long one, just washed up and got out. 

"Come'on sweetheart. Let's go back to bed," Haru said leading Rin into the bedroom. Haru helped him get comfortable and gently tucked him in. Haru then climbed in next to him, Rin turned around and wrapped his arms around Haru burying his face in Haru's chest. Haru chuckled and he too wrapped his arms around Rin pulling him close. Haru kissed the top of Rin's head when he heard the boy's gentle snores.


End file.
